


Ballet Shoes

by jazzilyavenging



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzilyavenging/pseuds/jazzilyavenging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something enchanting about watching her dance on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FF.net on my story "Child's Play".

There's something enchanting about watching her dance on stage.

Maybe it's the the way the lights hit her lithe figure or the way her black tutu contrasts with the pink of her fellow compadres, but Steve was enthralled by the scene playing out in front of him.

Natasha was so graceful; in fact, with every pirouette and pique she executed, Steve could almost see the gentle glide of a painter's brush flowing over a canvas, painting out a story for the world to see. It was so marvelously beautiful that Steve wanted to jump up and start a standing ovation and yell out her name, giving Natasha the praise he knew she deserved.

But he restrained; it was a closed rehearsal for her show later on, and the fact that he managed to sneak through Stark-enhanced security and the Black Widow herself was enough to boggle his already boggled mind.

Besides, he didn't just go there to watch her dance.

Pulling out his sketchbook and his various collections of pencil crayons, Steve quietly flipped to an empty page as Natasha readied herself to repeat the choreography.

Once the first notes of a melodic melody chimed through the speakers, Steve began to draw. As his eyes eagerly watched Natasha's breath taking performance, his pencil would move, tracing every contour and curve on her body. At the times where Natasha gracefully execute a jump, Steve would quickly run a red pencil through the paper to signify the fieriness of her hair, hand clenched tightly around the pencil in awe and anticipation at her next step.

And all too soon it was over and Steve couldn't help himself for he began to applaud, his baby blues wide in awe. He stood up to intensify the noise, letting the drawing slide off his lap as he gave Natasha the praise she deserved.

Big mistake.

"Hey," a loud foreboding voice reminiscent of Thor's piped from the stage, causing Steve to pause mid clap. "Who is that?"

Immediately, at sight of Natasha squinting her eyes to try and see out at the empty theatre, Steve crouched down and quietly gathered all his pencils and tucked the sketchbook into his knapsack. Without lingering for another second, he bolted for his life.

~.~

"Hey, Natalie?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her fellow dancer, who was obviously trying to hide her fear. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Um," Amelia responded timidly. "The director was looking through the theatre for the theatre stowaway earlier, and he found this," she said, holding out a sheet of paper for the redhead.

Natasha took the paper from the girl and immediately gasped at the sight of it.

It was a picture.. Of her.

Surrounded by faceless figures dancing in a pyramid, Natasha stood tall in first position, her green eyes full of passion and expression. Natasha gaped as she saw how intricately drawn the figures were; the way everything evoked emotion from the body language to the way confidence radiated off her figure.

There was only one person that she knew could pull this off.


End file.
